Gratelful
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: When Jasper and Alice witness a brutal car crash and human death Jasper realizes that all the struggles of being a vampire are worth it. (one shot) I own no rights to the Twilight series. Please review :)


Grateful

It was dark on the back less traveled road and roads were slick the rain was so heavy it would cause confusion to the naked human eye, a vampire's vision however was the only thing that kept them from pulling over to wait out the storm.

"Nessie wants the bridesmaids dressed in dark red, I told her that it's a cliché because of the whole vampire scenario. But whatever keeps her happy right? Oh and Jacob has been just awful every time we ask a question about the wedding his response is and I quote "whatever" He just annoys me to no end." despite the gloom the rain washed in someone was still perky, when was she not?

"Alice Sweetheart, calm down. I love it when you're happy but honestly you're giving me a headache." Jasper told her with a soft smile.

"Sorry." she smiled sheepishly.

She was the light that lit his entire world and the fact that such positive emotions poured from Alice almost constantly made him glad. But when all of those emotions hit him in title waves clashing with his more underlying calm feelings it was a bit more than confusing and distracting.

It was this same sense for emotion that let him know something was wrong. He looked to her to see a familiar blank look on her face.

"Pull over." she said suddenly reaching out to grab his arm.

Jasper followed what she said and stared at her waiting for her to say something.

Just then a white pickup truck swerved around the corner way too fast and toppled over into the opposite lane just feet from them. The vehicle barrel rolled into a tree at the side of the road the roof of the truck crushed into the ground.

It was raining too heavy for a fire to spark but by the smell of gasoline it was trying too. There was no need to check for life, the smell of human blood and the lack a heartbeat told them to two people inside were dead.

"Oh my god." Alice whispered just staring blankly at the crash.

She was frightened, shocked and saddened by what they just witnessed and he could feel all of it. Smaller similar emotions sparked in him too but he had lived through war and had seen too much to let a car crash bother him, besides as a soldier he had learned to witness death and move on.

He put the car in gear and drove off.

"It's okay, there's nothing you could've done to stop it. It's a flaw of being human." Jasper told her as they drove on.

"I know, but I just can't imagine that. I never thought about it when I was human but those people are just gone, three seconds and now their families will never see them again. They had no warning. It just makes me realize how lucky we are to have this life." she replied.

At first he mentally scoffed at the statement. There were many times where this life of a vampire seemed nothing but a burden. But when he really thought about it what his love had said made perfect sense. Along with all the burdens of this life there were many gifts. If Alice wasn't able to see the accident before it happened they would've collided with the truck and if they had been human the strike would have been fatal. If they weren't vampires they would be gone. If they had stayed human he never would've met the love of his life. The realization made him grateful for this life, grateful to have Alice and never have to lose her.

The rest of the night no one heard word from either of them. Jasper spent this time to letting his lover's emotions in and he was grateful for it...

* * *

I do not own any rights to the Twilight books or movies.

This was just a little idea I had I know it's not that good but I was just randomly writing and thought I'd post this as a one shot.

I will take suggestions for other one shots just leave a review with an idea. Here's a list of Twilight couples I'll write about.

Alice + Jasper/ Esme + Carlisle/ Rosalie + Emmett/ Kate + Garrett/ Carmen + Eleazar/ Tanya + Edward/


End file.
